Big Time Club
by unchartedfate
Summary: Mr. Shue has a surprise for the glee club, he's asked big time producer Gustavo Rocque to talk to them. And where Gustavo goes, so does Big Time Rush. The boys meet up with the glee club... So what now? No Ocs. No Slash yet.


Fate Note: - yeah... clever little name I know... anyway... Glee and BTR :) I'm uber sorry... my glee knowledge is very super limited... i've seen the entire first season and a ton of random episodes in between. So this will be early on in Glee- just so i don't write about something that I haven't seen and completely mess it up. But I had to write this. So read-enjoy- review- eat a doughnut...or for you crazy health nuts- a salad.

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or Big Time Rush...

* * *

><p>Things couldn't get any better. They really couldn't. Not for Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James. The guys had no idea what had possessed Gustavo to come talk about his work at some high school in Ohio, but it didn't particularly matter. They got a day off, and Gustavo was too busy to lecture them or keep an eye on them.<p>

"Dogs! Behave! I'm going to teach some kids about how they will never make it into show business!" Gustavo declared as he stared his boys down, then turned and strode out, Kelly on his heels.

"Seriously guys, stay out of trouble." she warned before closing the door behind them. Big time Rush was currently sitting in the high schools office where they had been told to wait. But no warning of 'stay put' would get the four trouble making hockey players to sit still. Class was currently in session so the guys had the halls to themselves as soon as Kelly and Gustavo were busy with their business.

"You think it's been long enough?" Kendall asked, his arms crossed as he looked down the small couch at this three best friends. Logan, sitting next to him, had an eye brow raised and on the other side of Logan was Carlos, who pulled on his helmet with a grin on his face. On the opposite end, James was grinning and combing his perfect hair.

"Yes!" they chorused before leaping to their feet at the same and rushing out into the hallway.

"ohoh man!" Carlos exclaimed as the four friends stood in wonder of the long shiny hallway. "This is awesome guys! Look at this!"

As if all four were hit with the same idea at once, they turned to each other and shouted "Hockey!" They sprinted down the hall to a small supply closet, yanking out a brooms, three mops and the cap of a jar filled with strange liquid. Logan took the makeshift puck and chucked it down the hall before sprinting after it with his friends on his heels.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson wasn't quite sure what to say when he stepped out of his class and almost tripped over a pile of guys wrestling on the floor with a bunch of cleaning supplies.<p>

"You so cheated!"

"Shut up! I so had that!"

"No! i did!"

"Are you guys ok?" Finn asked, one eyebrow raised in concern. The four boys froze and looked up at him with sheepish grins before leaping to their feet and trying to look casual. The shortest wore a helmet and looked away like he couldn't see Finn and the second tallest, with short dark hair and pale skin, scratched the back of his head and leaned on his broom. The blonde one grinned lopsidedly and the tallest of them stared him down at him, a smile on his lips. "What's going on here? I've never seen you guys before... Are you new?"

"No... no were not. We're just waiting for our boss" the blonde one explained. "Oh... I'm Kendall."

"Nice to meet you... I'm Finn."

"Carlos" the one wearing the helmet supplied.

"Logan" the one with the cargo vest over his dark hoodie added.

"And i. Am james." The tallest one said.

"So what are you guys doing here exactly? I mean, other than waiting for your boss." Finn asked as students pushed past the small group, giving them strange looks.

"Well he's giving a speech to some class or group or something here. So we have to stay here." Kendal gave a wide gesture with his hands.

Finn, however, was completely lost. He hadn't heard any talk of someone coming to speak in any of the classes. He shook his head to clear the thought and turned back to the boys only to see Carlos and Logan slapping each other like little kids and bickering.

"Stop it you know I'm no good at slap fights" Logan said as Kendall pushed them apart.

"Look, its been great meeting you guys but i have to get to glee club." Finn said before starting to push past them.

"Glee club? What's that?" James asked.

"It's a club for singers." Logan supplied.

Finn nodded and started to walk away only to be interrupted again. "Hey where is this glee club?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, in the choir room." he answered before walking away.

The boys huddled up, arms around each others shoulders. "What else is there to do?" Kendall asked them.

"More hockey?" Carlos questioned, and they looked around only to see the now crowded hall. They threw down their makeshift sticks and returned to their huddle.

"Pranks?" James offered.

"Why don't we just go?" Logan asked.

"You're a genius!" the others exclaimed and the boys rushed off to find the choir room.

Finn had shaken off the meeting with the strange boys by the time he had reached glee club. They were odd, that was clear, but he was near certain he would never see them again. Other things had resurfaced in his mind, most importantly, singing. When he walked in the choir room he saw Rachel and went to sit beside her.

As soon as he had settled in his chair, Mr. Shuester walked through the door with a massive smile on his face. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Mr Shue " everyone present chorused.

"I have a big surprise for you guys today."

"Oh god" Mercedes groaned.

"We have a special guest today. Let me intro-"

"Is this the right room?" a loud voice asked.

"Oh like i know!" said another. The four boys that Finn had met earlier peeked their heads into the room and smiled sheepishly.

"Is this glee club?" Logan asked.

All the Mclinely students nodded, dumbstruck as the boys entered and flopped down into four empty seats in the corner.

"Who're they?" Artie mouthed, confused.

"Don't mind us!" James exclaimed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Just gunna sit here quietly." Logan added in a nervous voice. The four guys recieved annoyed looks from all of the glee club but remained slouched in their seat in the back row.

"O-ok. Excume me do you guys wanna be in Glee club because-" Mr. Shuester began.

"They don't go here Mr. Shue" Finn interupted.

"Yeah were just waiting for-" Carlos said

"Well can you guys sing?" Will asked, facing the four boys and ignoring Carlos' explanation.

They exchanged looks as if silently talking to each other, unaware of the odd stares they were recieving from the glee club.

"I bet they're not very good" Mercedes whispered to Kurt who nodded slowly.

"They don't look like the singing type..." he replied. "But they're not bad looking..."

"Not bad... they're hot!"

On the other end of the room Kendall finally replied, "Yeah... a bit," as he turned his attention back to Will.

"Well since you decided to drop in, why don't you four get up and sing?" he offered, gesturing to open space where the singers usually preformed.

"Uh... sure..." the blonde agreed, standing with a bounce and gesturing for his friends to follow. Logan raised his eye brows at James as they stood who shrugged, while Carlos tapped his helment and lept down to the floor.

"How about... I know you know by Big Time Rush?" Kendall suggested.

Will nodded, and the kids with instruments shifted as they prepared.

"What song?" Finn asked.

"I love that song..." Racheal whispered, clapping her hands lightly. Kurt nodded in agreement, crossing his legs and settleing back in his chair to watch them. The strangers were an attractive group, all glossy hair, classy clothes and toned muscles, how could he not appreaciate them?

As the music began to play the boys began to move with the sound, hands against thighs, feet tapping the ground and the nodding of heads.

After a few seconds, Logan stepped forward. With eyes half shut he started singing, "Oh woah woah. Oh woah woah. Oh woah woah. Oh woah woah"

Grinning at his friend after clapping him on the shoulder and with a half jump to the side Kendall began to sing "Maybe this could be the line that starts the whole story, maybe you could be the one, the one who's meant for me. I know that I should wait, but what if you're my soul mate? I'll slow down when you say, slow down" All memebers of the glee club were slowly nodding along with the beat, smiles on their faces as they watched Kendall slide over the floor as he sang, a smile on his lips.

He pointed at Logan who stepped forward again from his place where he was dancing in synch with his friends. "We can- party like a weekend. You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah. I know you know, I've got your heart pumping. I know you know, we know we got something" Will raised his eye brows, impressed as the dark haired, pale skinned boy continued to sing, dancing along with his friends who would occasionally sing a word or two.

All four boys were singing the chorus together before beginning another verse, "-we know we've got somethin' right. For two of our kind. So let's party likes it's '99. I know you know- AHHHH!"

The music and singing was cut short abruptly as all four boys screamed in horror like like five year old girls, clinging to each other. Puck and Finn shared startled glances while Quinn raised an eyebrow at Brittany.

"What?" Santana mouthed to Quinn silently.

"Dogs!" a voice bellowed as the boys stood in horror, the wide eyed Mckinley high students watching them. Logan had lept into Kendalls arms, brown eyes wide and Carlos had thrown himself behind James, peering out from under the taller boys raised arm.

Gustavo Rocque strode into the room, arms folded, lips pursed and eyes narrowed as he looked at the band.

"What are the monkey dogs going in here?" Gustavo asked as he and kelly stopped in front of William.

"Excuse me but what is going on here Mr. Rocque?" the teacher asked, just as confused as the rest of the Glee club.

"You must be Will Shuester and you wanted me to talk to your little... Club?"

"Well yeah... I thought you could talk to them about what you do."

"S-so that's what y-you're doing here Gustavo..." Logan said shakily as Kendall slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Yes! That is why I told you to stay! Why don't you listen?" Gustavo asked, throwing up his hands. "_Why_ don't they listen" he asked Kelly in a lowered voice.

"Mr. Rocque..." Mr. Shue began again. "What is going on here? Do you know them?"

"Of course i _knoow _them. I own them!" Gustavo cried. "The dogs are Big Time Rush."

"Meet Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia." Kelly introduced, motioning to the boys, her cell phone in hand.

"Oh my god _you're _big time rush?" Racheal asked excitedly, leaping to her feet and shaking all their hands. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."


End file.
